starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kamarian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Insecten | subsoorten = Kamarian Badlanders | lengte = 1,30 tot 1,70 meter 1,10 tot 1,40 meter Badlanders | gewicht = | leeftijd = > 123 jaar > 127 jaar Badlander | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Kamar | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = Cult of Varn }} 250px|thumb|Kamarian De Kamarians waren een insectachtig species afkomstig van de woestijnplaneet Kamar. Fysiologie Kamarians hadden een ovaalvormig hoofd met grote facetogen en een gesegmenteerd lichaam. Hun lichaam was bedekt met een exoskelet en ze hadden twee (of drie) paar voorste ledematen en een sterker ontwikkeld achterste paar dat ze gebruikten om zich te bewegen. Hun dikke staart gebruikten ze als evenwicht en om op te rusten. Het lichaam werd bedekt door cuticula dat zowel hun lichaam beschermde alsook water vasthield. Hierdoor konden Kamarians een lange periode (25 dagen) zonder water overleven. Door openingen in hun exoskelet konden de Kamarians ademen. Er bestonden talloze rassen van Kamarians, te onderscheiden door hun kleur, gestalte, taal en cultuur. Een van de bekendste rassen waren de Kamarian Badlanders die kleiner van gestalte waren. Cultuur & Leven De Kamarians waren een territoriaal species die vaak in conflict leefden. De groepen waarin zij leefden werden Tk'skqua genoemd. De grootste Tk’skqua leefden in de bergachtige gebieden van Kamar in grottencomplexen. Ze leefden in een feodale maatschappij met vrij primitieve technologie. De Kamarians stonden echter op de drempel om atoomenergie te ontdekken en hadden enkele nucleaire wapens. De Kamarians waren vooral ’s nachts actief. Badlanders De Kamarian Badlanders waren een ras van Kamarians dat een aparte cultuur had ontwikkeld in de woestijnen van Kamar. De Badlanders waren kleiner dan hun soortgenoten en ze waren eerder bruin van kleur. Hoewel Badlanders minder lang zonder water konden, leefden ze langer dan de gewone Kamarian. De Badlanders leefden in primitievere omstandigheden dan de andere Kamarians. Ze gebruikten speren en andere ouderwetse materialen. De Badlanders waren nomaden en trokken in kleine groepen rond op zoek naar planten en dieren. De Badlanders waren zeer gelovig en een bijzonder grote aanbidding voor water. Badlanders ondervonden geen enkel probleem van de hitte totdat de temperatuur steeg tot 85°C. Geschiedenis In 2 BBY belandden Han Solo en Chewbacca op Kamar waar ze de Badlanders vermaakten met een Holofeature. De Kamarians bleken bijzonder geïnteresseerd te zijn want elke maar bleven de toeschouwers toestromen naar Varn, World of Water. Solo dacht dat de Kamarians dit medium leuk vonden, maar toen Sonniod Love is Waiting meebracht voor Han, realiseerde de Corellian zich wat zijn vertoning had teweeggebracht. De Kamarian Badlanders hadden een nieuwe religie opgestart en aanbaden al het water en de oceanen in de holofeature over de oceaanplaneet Varn. De Badlanders, waaronder hun leider Lisstik, werden opstandig en de Millennium Falcon moest in allerijl vertrekken. Solo had immers het woord Q'mai verkeerd verstaan als toegangsprijs in plaats van het offer. Na het stopzetten van de film steeg het aantal conflicten met de in de bergen wonende Kamarians. Sonniod had echter profijt geroken en trok terug naar Kamar met een nieuwer model Holoprojector en een nieuwe kopij van Varn, World of Water. Hij huurde Kamarians in om zijn eigendommen te bewaken waardoor hij niet op Kamar hoefde te verblijven. De conflicten op Kamar verminderden sterk en Sonniod verdiende best goed met zijn idee. Toen wetenschapster Kylie Renoren Kamar bezocht was Sonniod aanwezig op Kamar en hadden de Kamarians een heiligdom opgericht met een beeld van Han Solo, die zij de Dark One noemden, “hij die uitdaagt en ontkent” oftewel Solohan the Deceiver. Sonniod zei overtuigend dat hij de Good One was en dat hij de Kamarians op zijn eigen manier bleef voorzien van hun religie, de Cult of Varn. Enkele maanden na de ontsnapping van Solo, konden de Kamarians Han gevangen nemen en ze eisten dat hij Kamar zou omtoveren in een waterparadijs. Aangezien dat niet lukte, bevond Solo zich in nauwe schoentjes, maar kon hij uiteindelijk toch ontsnappen, al repte hij hierover met geen woord tegen iemand na dit voorval. Bron *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Encounters category:Sentients category:Geleedpotigen category:Kamarians